


Even Days

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima takes Takao out for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mondegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/gifts).



> for scotty, who I will love fiercely forever.

"What was that, Shin-chan? You want to go out today?" Takao's voice sounds a little fuzzy over the phone, like he has it on loud speaker, the way he often does when Midorima calls, accompanied by the sounds of things being moved around. Takao is great at conversations, but not particularly good at staying still during them, especially when they're on the phone.

Midorima doesn't mind that Takao does his own thing as they talk; especially when their conversations get long, even if that's mostly Takao's doing. Midorima has his own phone held to his ear and he stands at his window, watching the snow falling outside.

"I'm asking if you want to have lunch with me, in fact." Midorima clarifies. 

"I don't know," Takao sighs. "The roads are all snowed over, you know? It's going to be a bit difficult getting the bike and rear cart over them."

"You don't need to," Midorima tells him. "We'll walk."

"Really?" Takao's voice is suddenly louder, like he's picked up his phone from wherever it was resting, holding it to his ear. "Are you being serious?"

"I'm always—"

"Right," Takao laughs softly. Midorima's stomach twists nervously at the thought that the sound could be considered _fond_. "Okay. Meet you at the station? Give me half an hour."

"Half an hour," Midorima confirms. "I'll see you then." 

 

* * *

 

Today's lucky item for Cancer is a white headband. Cancer is in second position, just under Scorpio. Midorima looks at himself in the mirror with a critical eye. He doesn't see the sense in separate days into _feminine_ days and _masculine_ days, but Cancer having an even ranking means that he is more inclined to wear the mascara that Takao pressed into his hands one day, after noticing the way he'd look at it whenever they went shopping. The eyeliner, he bought himself, and the cashier had smiled and said that there was a bonus gift of a small jar of lipgloss— _for your girlfriend_ , she'd said, and his face had burned with embarrassment at the time. 

It doesn't bother him any more. The gloss is a light pink that suits him, just a little bit lighter than his own lips. He likes the way it catches Takao's gaze when they're out together. 

It's cold outside, so wearing a skirt is out of the question when his pants are warmer. He picks out his thickest coat from his closet, then a scarf and gloves that match his headband. He looks at himself in his full-length mirror, deeming himself decent enough. 

It's a ten minute walk to the station from his place, but Midorima allows himself fifteen minutes, just in case the snow slows him down. He doesn't want to keep Takao waiting and it doesn't matter that he's still three minutes early. Takao arrives a minute late, the grin tugging at his lips suggesting that it's entirely on purpose. 

"I like your headband," Takao comments, bumping his shoulder against Midorima's arms in a casual greeting. "So, where are we going?"

When he was first making plans, Midorima thought that he would like to take Takao to a fancy restaurant; the kind with expensive menus and pristine white tablecloths. He'd quickly discarded that idea. He doesn't need to try and impress Takao that way and he knows that it most likely _won't_ impress him anyway. Instead, Midorima chooses something much simpler. 

It's an okonomiyaki restaurant that they've been to together several times, after school, on weekends, often enough that the staff recognise them, greeting them with warm smiles as they come in. It's comfortable and constant, the same way Takao feels to him. 

They sit opposite each other, comfortable even in the cramped space as their feet touch under the table, Takao telling Midorima about a show he was watching the previous night. Midorima listens, content to hear Takao's amused tone as he recalls a punchline he'd particularly liked, followed by his usual laughter. It's strange to think that the sound grated on Midorima's nerves when they first met each other. Now, he finds himself thinking about it long after he and Takao have parted ways for the day after school, or sometimes calling Takao simply to listen to it, because no matter what they're talking about, no matter what happens, he can always rely on Takao to laugh. In fact, he knows he can rely on Takao, regardless of the situation. It's a nice feeling. 

They order their usual food and Takao raises an eyebrow before they start eating.

"You know, Shin-chan, you're going to end up eating all of your lipgloss off." Takao's eyes are fixed on Midorima's lips and it's—nice. Midorima is far too sensible for the sensation of butterflies in his stomach. They can stop any time he wants them to. Any time they're ready.

"I'll put more on later, then," he replies, glad that the solution is just that simple. 

"Good," Takao murmurs, in a tone that has Midorima thinking about it the entire way through their meal. It had sounded… appreciative, Midorima thinks to himself. He likes when Takao feels that way about him, in general. 

When they finish eating, Midorima pays. Takao elbows him with a raised eyebrow. 

"You're feeling generous today, Shin-chan." 

"In fact, I happen to have an abundance of pocket money," he replies. It's a lie; he's been saving up for this. He has spare money in his wallet too, in case they go shopping later and Takao sees something that he likes. Midorima isn't entirely sure if Takao celebrates Christmas at all, because he hasn't really remarked on it, but on the off chance that he does—

"So," Takao clears his throat once they're outside, interrupting Midorima's thoughts. "About that lipgloss?"

"Oh." Reaching into his pocket, Midorima pulls out the jar, unscrewing the lid of it and using his finger to smear it across his lips. Takao is watching him— _really_ watching him, eyes wide, lips parted. It makes Midorima's ears burn and he looks away as he puts his lipgloss back in his pocket. His lips feel better like this, and there's no possible way he can understate just how much he likes the way Takao keeps looking at them.

They start walking down the street, to where the shopping district begins, with no real destination in mind. Midorima just wants to enjoy being in Takao's company, even if he'll never actually admit it aloud. It doesn't matter, though, because Takao clearly understands. The snow on the streets has been shovelled aside and there are lots of people out and about—it's a good excuse to walk a little closer to Takao and perhaps the way their hands brush against each other isn't entirely accidental. Takao doesn't need to know.

Except, after the fourth time it happens in the space of ten minutes, Takao stops and turns to Midorima.

"Shin-chan…" he begins, looking away in thought for a moment before meeting Midorima's gaze. He bites his lip, giving Midorima the smallest of smiles. "Is this a date?"

Midorima begins to sweat.

"Um," he begins. "That is—in fact—um—you see—"

Takao laughs, but it's not the usual one, that Midorima is so used to hearing. This one is soft and fond, and it doesn't matter that they're standing in the middle of a crowded street, because it makes Midorima feel like they're alone together and it's a nice feeling. Takao reaches for Midorima's gloved hand, squeezing it gently. 

"Because if this is," he says, tugging Midorima down a quieter side street, "I think you should have told me sooner." 

"It's a date," Midorima tells Takao, and he hates the uncertain feeling in his chest. "If that's what you want, in fact."

"Yeah," Takao murmurs, and the hand that isn't holding Midorima's takes hold of the front of his coat, pulling him down. "And Shin-chan? You might want to put more lipgloss on." 

"You're going to—"

"—Shin-chan—"

"—kiss it off, in fact. Aren't you?"

Takao gives him a sly grin. "That is _exactly_ what I'm going to do."


End file.
